ADMINISTRATIVE CORE (DF/HCC) [Please note: some of the sections are common across the two proposals, which is purposeful, and reflects the coordinated activities of this Partnership; other activities are centralized at one institution or the other, and thus those sections are different] The Administrative Core provides 5 primary functions: 1) leadership, 2) administrative support, 3) assurance of implementation of Partnership goals and objectives, 4) coordination of communication among all Partnership members, including the IAC and PSC, and 5) oversight and implementation of the evaluation of the Partnership. It will coordinate all aspects of the Partnership, provide administrative and logistic support for Partnership activities including regular meetings and transportation between the Partners, and ensure that all Partnership activities are tracked and implemented on the proposed timeline and use methods proposed in this application. The Administrative Core will be composed of two components, one based at DF/HCC and the other at UMB. At DF/HCC, the Administrative Core will be lead by Dr. Emmons, and will include Dr. Andrea Talis (Assistant Director for Center Planning and Coordination, DFCI and Deputy Associate Director for Administration, DF/HCC), and Ms. Karen Burns White, Associate Deputy Director of the IECD. Dr. Talis will serve as the Research Project Coordinator for our U56 Partnership. Dr. Talis received her PhD from Harvard University and, very importantly for our Partnership, her BS from UMB. Therefore, she has a high level of familiarity with faculty and resources at both UMB and DF/HCC. She has been instrumental in the development of collaborations and networking to date, and is well positioned to oversee administration of the research projects presented in this application. Ms. Burns White, who will serve as Program Manager for the DF/HCC Administrative Core, oversees student training and community outreach for the DF/HCC, among other leadership roles within the IECD. Like Dr. Talis, she is well positioned to provide administrative leadership to the Partnership. Ms. Klockson, Dr. Emmons' administrative assistant, will provide administrative support to the DF/HCC Administrative Core component. The Administrative Core component at UMB will be led by Dr. Jensen, with additional guidance and support from Dr. Paul Fonteyn (UMB Provost and Senior Vice Chancellor for Academic Affairs) and Dr. Richard Antonak (UMB Vice Provost for Research). Dr. Joan Becker (Associate Vice Provost for Academic Support Services) will provide coordination of the student training activities, in collaboration with Ms. Burns White at DF/HCC. Administrative support and coordination will be provided by the Office and Information Technology Manager for UMB's Center for Environmental Health, Science and Technology (CEHST), Ms. Annie Stefanik. In particular, Ms. Stefanik will play a leading role in the management, coordination, and development of the training programs and outreach initiatives of the Partnership, and in management of Partnership cpmmunications.